fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 42
Thompson Family Stray Survivors Alex walked down the long, seemingly never-ending main road, walking directly on top of the white line, almost balancing on top of it. He grasped tightly onto the handles of his red rucksack, weighing him down. He stared aimlessly around him, glancing at a few signs on the side of the road, trees encasing him, almost closing him in this open area. His shoes clack against the concrete road as he strolls down the strangely quiet highway. Suddenly, he hears a motor running as he turns and faces two lights in the distance, shining brightly, almost staring back at him from the distance, upon instinct, he jumps out of sight, ducking behind a bush and lying flat. He looks in front of him to see a seemingly dead walker staring back, eyes wide open with a screwdriver in its jaw. He hears the vehicle draw closer as it seems to come to halt completely. “Dude, get up.” A woman’s voice is heard. “You’ll die out here” Alex begins to worry as he props himself up. “Please don’t hu—“Alex starts to speak, as he is interrupted by the screeching of a walker, the monster he presumed to be dead rising as it clacks his jaws at him. She pushes against the walkers force as it knocks him over, forcing him on his back the walker leans in to bite him as he lets out an ear-piercing scream, followed by a gunshot. He looks up as the blood from the walkers trickles onto him, splashing on his face. “Just get in, as I said, you’ll die out here.” Alex looks behind him to see three people in a truck, a younger girl staring back at him. “C’mon, dude.” She says, opening the backseat door. “Th-thank you…” Alex says, reluctantly taking a back seat. “So, what’s your name?” She asks him, smiling. “Alex Herrera.” He replies, jutting out his hand. She grabs it and shakes it. “I’m Laura Thompson, This is my mom Kendra and my dad Evan.” The mother looks back, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips in a somewhat passive aggressive manner. Evan just completely ignores his presence, focusing solely on the road. “So… Where you guys goin’?” Alex asks them. “Newburgh.” Evan replies, sternly. “Newburgh?! My parents lives there…” He says, his tone changing to somewhat of a sad vibe. “We could help you visit, small chance, but they might still be there!” Laura replies. “Laura! Don’t put false hope into him. They’re dead.” Kendra tells her, shouting to the back seat. “There might be a chance…” Laura mumbles under her breath. “Stop, Laura.” She demands, Laura looking back at her with resent. “Yeah, they’re probably dead… She’s right. But there might still be supplies, my mum worked in a hospital as a cleaner, but she was a klepto and always stole a bunch of meds from them. They could be useful.” Kendra looks at him in the eyes and sighs. “Fine. We’ll go.” She says, somewhat reluctant. “What’s the street number?” ‘’’’’Later’’’’’ “We’re here!” Alex says, excitedly jumping out of the truck as a gunshot pops one of the tires and everyone ducks down behind the truck. “Jesus Christ, what the hell dude?! Did you fucking set us up?!” Laura shouts at him. “What? NO! I would never!” Alex shouts back as an idea pops into his head. “MOM?! DAD?! IT’S ME, ALEX! DON’T SHOOT, PLEASE!” He pokes his head back up from behind the truck as another shot bounces off the truck, scaring him back down. “This is never going to work, we need to sneak in there and tell them to fucking stop.” Kendra tells him. “Everyone, push the truck to that wall and go in the back entrance of the house. We can talk to them from there.” She demands. The open both of the doors and begin to push, barely moving the truck. “Mom, this’ll take forever. Let’s just run one by one behind the house, I’ll cover you.” She pulls the gun out and fills it with ammo, then begins to aim the gun randomly at the house window and shoot, hoping to scare them off as her mother runs behind the wall, she repeats the process for her father and turns to face Alex. “You cover for me, when I get over there, I’ll cover for you. We both have guns anyway.” She tells him, readying herself to run. “How do I know you’ll cover me?” Alex replies. “You don’t.” She says, Alex letting out a sigh. “You ready?” Alex nods as she begins to run, he sees someone pop up, but can’t make out their face as he aims at the wall behind them and shoots, scaring them back down. “Alex, c’mon!” Laura shouts back as he readies himself, then runs, Laura not even bothering to shoot. He reaches the wall and looks at Laura with anger. “You said you’d cover me!” He shouted. “No one was shooting, were they?” She replies, smiling, Alex dismisses her comment and run’s in the back door. “Mom? Dad? It’s me!” Alex shouts through the house as a woman’s voice replies. “I don’t know you, go away! Leave us alone, please!” She shouts. “Mom?!” He shouts in happiness, running up the corridor to see two women laying on the floor next to one another, one of them has a gun wound in her stomach. “Please, leave us alone!” The other shouts, pointing her gun at Alex. “Please…” She says, the other girl struggling to breathe. The Thompson family approach behind them. “We have you outnumbered. Put you gun down.” Kara demands. “You people are monsters, why do you need to do this?” She says. “Whatever, your kitchen seems pretty stocked. How’s about we just kill these two and take their stuff?” Kara states, picking up her gun and pointing it at the woman. “LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE!” She begs. Laura and Kara both point their guns at the women as Evan pulls a knife out of his pocket. “So, Alex, what do you say?” Laura asks, Alex looks nervously between the two groups as he pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoots. There's a twist this episode! Alex, since your character was the main one in this episode, You get to choose the ending! In the comments, say whether you want your character to shoot the Thompson family, or the people surviving in your home. Think of the pros and cons of both before choosing!